1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical insulation measurement technology. It refers to a method for detecting installation and/or calibration errors of a plurality of signal output units of one or more partial-discharge measurement systems, which signal output units are arranged at various points in an electrical insulation system, which is designed for high voltage, or in various insulation systems of the same type.
2. Discussion of Background
When checking the electrical insulation of high-voltage insulation systems, such as those for the stator winding of generators or for high-voltage transformers, it is often necessaryxe2x80x94particularly in the case of multi-phase systems or a plurality of single-phase systems of the same typexe2x80x94to carry out partial-discharge measurements at various points in the system. For this purpose, signal output units are arranged at or fitted to the points to be measured, which units output appropriate partial-discharge signals and pass them on either to their own partial-discharge measurement system orxe2x80x94via a changeover switchxe2x80x94to a central partial-discharge measurement system. In order that the signals output from the individual signal output units can be compared with one another and can be sensibly correlated, it is necessary to produce identical measurement conditions at all the measurement points. This includes not only correct installation of the respective unit, but also a calibration which corresponds to and is compatible with the calibration of the other units.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a novel method by means of which it is possible to detect in a simple, reliable and safe manner whether there are any disturbing installation and calibration errors in the various signal output units.
A first preferred embodiment of the method according to the invention is distinguished in that the insulation system is a multi-phase system, and in that the individual signal output units are arranged on the various phases of the insulation system. A second preferred embodiment is distinguished in that the various insulation systems are single-phase insulation systems of an identical type, and in that the individual signal output units are each arranged in the various insulation systems.